Um
by I Am The OverLord
Summary: Slightly confusing story told by a cat named Dream Watcher. It's hard to summerize. Rated T just in case.


_**A/N-** Ok, this is kind of a Warriors story. If you read carefully you may have a question to ask me. One-shot. Enjoy!_

**_Disclaimer-_**_ I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does._

* * *

Shhhh! It's Ok, my name is Dream Watcher. Don't be frightened, I won't harm you. Welcome to my home. It's raining now, so come inside. What? What do you mean it wasn't raining a moment ago? Oh, yes, you're right, the clouds weren't there before. Please come in now, before we're both soaked. There, isn't that better? You want to know about the rain? Well I'll tell you, just make yourself comfortable; it's a long story. What's wrong? _Oh,_ you haven't seen one of those around the forest, have you? Don't worry, his name is Clee, he's a rock rat. See? He likes you! Well, would you like to here that story now? Let's see...It was 123, NO! 12_4 _thousand seasons ago. I was young, restless even. That was the time a huge storm broke...

_**Flashback**_

_Rain pattered against the forest floor, stirring the dry dirt in to a river of mud. Cats clung to the trees and bushes, hoping the current wouldn't pull them away. The screams of the unlucky ones echoed as they were rushed away. Trees began bending under the force and bushes uprooted, the poor souls clinging helplessly to them covered in the thick slime._

_"Cats of the forest! Can you hear me? We have out lived every diaster that's come our way! Will we let one mudslide hold us back? Did our kin ever give in? In the forest fire that turned the trees to ash? In the horrible flood that followed? No! We must fight the mudslide! We must fight the seasons themselves! We must fight the world, just to keep living! Our kin fought for survival, now let us fight along side them!"_

_The cats still clinging to the forest looked up at the young tom yowling above them. His words filled their tired bodies with strength. The forest cats pulled themselves, and their fellow survivors, further into the trees. They began leaping from tree to tree, following the mud-flow, and looking for anyone able to save. Cats, fur coated in mud, were pulled from the mudslide and helped to safety. Some stong enough to move tried to clean the others pelts._

_The young tom who had brought them to their feet raced from tree to tree, he seemed to be moving like the wind, no tree was too weak or too far away. His paws left deep claw marks in the branches as he passed. Many times he ducked to the trees base and pulled the mud-rangled cats away from the surging flow. other cats followed, helping those he had saved._

_The young tom stopped, now many, many miles away from the forest he called home. The mudslide was coming to an end, all cats that had lived had been found, but sadly many others were also found lifeless. Following a strange feeling, the tom had left his fellow cats in joy and mourning. This feeling had brought him beond the forest and into a low, bare plain. Something guided his paws to a small patch of grass. Lying there, barely clinging to life, was a young kit. _

_"My friend, my dear young kit, your life clings weakly to this world, why not leave it all behind? Many will mourn you, I am sure, but you shall no longer be in pain. Go, my young friend, be at peace."_

_At the tom's words the kit's eyes opened. Carefully, the kit's paw rose to the tom. Bowing his head, the tom let the kit's paw let on his forehead. A firce life fourse pulced through the tom, a life that needed to live. The kit spoke softly:_

_"__You are a great warrior__"_

_Shocked by the kit's words, the tom leaned closer. When the kit was silent the tom responded:_

_"You would be a warrior greater than me."_

_After a moment's hesitation the tom cotinued:_

_"You _will_ be a greater warrior than I have been. StarClan! Can you hear me also? If so than I ask you, let me give my life to save this one! Let this kit live! I have seen the greatest warrior within him! I would willingly give my life, while he clings to life, craving the strength to live, his will will not bend!"_

_At that moment a silvery she-cat appeared in front of the tom. she looked deep into his eyes and nodded_

_"Are you sure this is what you wish?"_

_Glancing at the small kit beside him, the tom nodded. Closing her eyes, the she-cat put her muzzle between the tom's ears. Then she turned to the kit, and did the same. The tom began to fade away, and the kit began to stand. The she-cat turned back to the tom:_

_"Would you like the entire forest to hear you once more?"_

_With a slight smile, the tom nodded. He turned toward the forest._

_"Cats of the forest! You are safe! I will not be returning to you, but I bring a promise of new hope! This kit, he has the will to do more than I have done! He will be your savior! Treat him well, my friends! Raise him kindly and you will be rewarded! Farewell my friends, my family, my fellow cats of the forest!"_

_As the tom faded away, the kit stared straight into his eyes, and nodded. He was accepting his destiny._

_**Flashback End**_

Sad story, huh? Not as long as you thought? Well I could always continue, it never ends you know. You don't beleive me do you? Tell me then when does _your_ story end? What about after you die? When you're in StarClan? See, not all stories end. The kits story goes on forever. His story would probably blend into his kits'. Then to his kit's stories. You get the idea. Hmm. Something seems to be bothering you. What is it? _Ahh,_ you are very curios aren't you. You want the kit's _name_? Would you beleive me if I told you it was lost in the tale? I see, you want a _real_ if I told you that you know his name? Still don't beleive me? You know it, trust me. You even know the kit. Who? Yes, they are in your clan. Yes, they are even in your den. Don't you know yet? Oh, the sun is rising, you'd better get going back to the forest. What? You don't know how you got here? Try waking up, my friend. Yes that's it, bye. This was a dream. Farewell, my friend, my savior of the forest. Farewell...

* * *

_**A/N- **Well did you like it? Then review! Reveiw if you hated it! Review if it was confusing! Review if you have questions! Please people, reveiw. Thank you._


End file.
